The Vanished Sister
by SweetNature
Summary: Luke and Lucy were the only full brothers and sisters in Camp Half. Even though they look different, they're practically the same. Anyways, during one nice bonfire gathering in Camp Half, Lucy went missing, and Luke was outraged. He and his friends go through a dangerous quest to save Lucy from Luke's jealous half-brother. The only question left is, can they beat the deadline?


_**A/N ~ In here, just pretend there was no lightning thief, Luke was not that evil no war between the gods and all that. Just the demi-gods with normal quests.**_

* * *

My name is Lucy. Lucy Castellan. I am a demi-god, which means I am half-human and half-god. My mother is the human, and my father is the god, to be exact, my father is Hermes. The thief god himself. Well, anyways, since I am talking about my family at the moment, maybe I should mention my older brother. Luke Castellan.

* * *

**Lucy**

"Wake up you lil-she-devil!" Luke said while lightly dropping a pillow on top of my head. By the looks of this, Luke might seem mean about that, but you should see how I wake him up.

"5 more minutes!" I groan, while turning away from Luke. He sighed, "Well, that'll be 5 minutes later of you knowing that your leather jacket is on fire." I immediately reacted to that, and jumped up.

"What!? Where is it?!" I ask worriedly. When I looked around I only saw Luke, Connor, Travis and Chris hysterically laughing. Chris had my jacket in his hand, and taunted it at me. I roll my eyes. "Ha, ha very funny." I shoot them dirty looks, but when my eye caught the vacant bathroom, I zoomed inside like the wind.

I know you might ask: why are you speeding inside the bathroom? Well, here's your answer. Hermes has an average amount of demi-god children which is about 10. But, demi-gods who are undetermined ends up in here. Some kids or teens have been undetermined for over a year or 2, so it gets crowded. Which, is the reason why I'm zooming into the bathroom, because there is only one.

"There's a sign Lucy!" Chris said, through the bathroom door. _Yeah, like I just LOOOOVE waiting. _I thought.

"Should've thought of that before you pretended that my jacket went AWOL!" I grin at all the banging coming from the door. As being the fastest camper in the entire camp-I mean fast by 90mph-has it's advantages.

-5 minutes later-

I started brushing my hair, and the brush barely stopped once. It's either I have some Aphrodite genes, or it's the conditioner. I was dumfounded for a second, but then thought, _It's the conditioner. _When I was done with everything, I looked at myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair straight, I was wearing my black leather jacket with an orange camp half shirt, along with denim shorts and black combat boots.

When I opened the door everyone sighed in relief. "God you take forever Lucy!"

I looked at the clock, and say "I only took 7 minutes, and that is basically half of the amount of time I get." The camper rolled his eyes, while I carelessly just walk outside.

* * *

**Luke**

I was training outside with Percy, until I heard a very familiar voice. "Still trying to reach my level big bro?" Lucy called out. I sighed, then turned around.

"Well isn't it just my luck. My beloved sister, Lucy, came to cheer on me." I replied sarcastically.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Ever since I saw your superman jammies, I'll always root for your opponent." Percy smirked.

I turned to Percy with glares, and he immediately shut up. "Pleasure to meet you Lucy." Percy said with a two finger salute.

"Cut the formalness and act like yourself Percy. Just because you're new to Camp doesn't mean i'll cut you some slack."

Isn't she just wonderful? I thought.

Percy had his hands up in defeat, and continued to practice with the dummy. I slowly walk up to Lucy. Y'know I still wonder how me and Lucy are brother and sister. She is practically the exact opposite of me, though not including personality.

I'm tall she's short. My hair is blonde while hers is black. She likes daggers I like swords. We are so different in looks yet so alike in personality.

"Still wondering how I'm your sister?" Lucy asks. I realized I was just standing there staring at her, so now I just feel like a total creep.

"No, I wasn't." I lied. I am a pretty good liar so she might buy it.

I heard Lucy scoff. "Don't you remember that I can tell when you're lying?" _Oh right...she has that power._

"Alright I admit it I was still wondering. But, at least you aren't like Callie." I said while shrugging. Hermes only has two demi-god daughters. One is Lucy, and the other is Callie. When Hermes was dating Callie's mom, he was also with Aphrodite at the same time. So she has some Aphrodite DNA in her.

Lucy shivered at the thought of her. "Callie should be at the Aphrodite cabin. She whined about me taking too long in the bathroom when I only took 7 minutes OUT OF FREAKING 15! That girl really knows how to push people's buttons AND the wrong ones."

I laugh at my sister's insult. She always has the best and most owning insuts or come-backs. You might find this weird, but me and Lucy practically never fought with each other. The only fights are when we duel. And actual fights are only minor.

For example, when we both want the last slice of pizza, we just cut it in half. When we need the same thing for a prank, I use it for my prank first and she uses her prank next.

I can never name a time when me and Lucy ever yelled at each other. :/

I watch how Lucy's smile stays on her whiile we walk together for breakfast. I'm proud to have Lucy as my sister.

* * *

**Luke**

All of us campers were gathered around the bonfire singing along to "100 bottles of nectar on the wall" I shared a long log seat with Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Grover, Chris, Clarrise, and Lucy.

"The wood is almost gone. I'll go get some more. Be right back k?" Lucy said. Everyone replied ok, so Lucy went through the forest to go get more wood.

I was a bit reluctant with Lucy going there alone at dark so I ask, "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"Don't worry Luke, Lucy can handle herself." Percy said while popping a smore in his mouth.

"Besides, when you two came here, don't you remember that she defeated 10 hell-hounds all by herself? Lucy is really skilled. There's nothing to worry about." Annabeth implied.

I let her words sink into my head, nothing to worry about Luke. Nothing to worry about.

-20 minutes later-

We all waited patiently for Lucy to get more wood, because the bonfire was almost out. Until, we heard a high-pitched scream.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Everyone's here but one person." Grover implied. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. "Lucy." Travis said.

My expression changed from chill to extremely worried. Chiron reacted to this immediately. "Everyone, go search for Lucy. Some look West or East, others look North or South. When you find Lucy tell us." All the campers knew Lucy, and I can't even recall anyone who hates her. She was pretty much a sweetheart trickster, so everyone stood up and ran any direction.

I decided to go to the forest because that's where she went. As I run towards there, Chiron says, "Luke." I turn around. "We'll find you're sister." With that, I nod, and head to the forest.

* * *

**Luke **

After searching for at least 1-2 hours, all the campers headed back to the bonfire. "Has anyone found Lucy?" I ask hopefully. Unfortunately, everyone shook their heads. Though one person said, "We found her leather jacket." he handed it to me, and I just look at it. It's not really your typical leather jacket. In fact it looks pretty much like a rainbow instead of black.

As I was in thought about the jacket, I heard a sly chuckle. The bonfire got out leaving all of us in a dark places with the wind whistling creepily.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!" I say unsheathing my sword.

The same chuckle sounded and I heard many campers stuttering behind me.

"Well I'm your half-immortal-brother. And don't worry about Lucy, she is perfectly safe...for now." Hermaphroditus said. Everyone only heard his voice, which made it more creepier.

"What do you mean for now? Tell me where she is!" I shout now angry.

"If I tell you information that'll ruin the whole kidnapping thing." Hermaphroditus chuckled again, and then the bonfire lit up.

I looked at Chiron, and he said, "Go to The Big House."


End file.
